


Flowers For My Valentine: A SPONES fanfic!

by Akan_Abrun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Not really mine, Valentine - Freeform, spones - Freeform, unoriginal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan_Abrun/pseuds/Akan_Abrun
Summary: Leonard confesses to Spock on Valentine's Day, giving him the gift of flowers in the process.Not really mine! Complete rip off of the fanfiction "Flowers For My Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic" from fanfiction.net, written by Pewdiecry. Check that one out!





	Flowers For My Valentine: A SPONES fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers For My Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229447) by Pewdiecry. 



> I'll say again, only some little sentences are mine. The plot and almost every other thing is from the fanfiction "Flowers For My Valentine: A Pewdiecry fanfic" by the user Pewdiecry. It's a great read, and I highly recommend it. Pewdiepie and Cry also read it out loud together, and the video can be found on YouTube. Y'all should really check both those things out!
> 
> In any case, enjoy!

Yep. The day had come. Leonard was going to come out and confess his love for Spock... with a gift. It was Valentine's Day- and Leonard had been sweating about it for the past month or so. After all, it was the day that he'd planned to spill his guts at Spock. Of course it was nerve wracking!

Would Spock reject his gift and love? Would he feel the same way? Leonard groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

Leonard was standing outside Spock's quarters, trying to muster up the courage to chime the damn door. After all this planning, he still felt like he wasn't ready. He was a doctor, not a romantic! He held the flower pot tightly against him- he had bought a beautiful Vulcan flowering plant at a Starbase some time ago, and had been keeping it alive enough until he gave them to Spock. The flowers were certainly pleasing to the eye, but would he actually appreciate the gift? He took a deep breath, wished himself luck, and chimed the door.

It was mere seconds before Spock answered the door. Leonard's heart pounded in his chest as he was invited in. "Dr. McCoy... may I ask as to the purpose of your presence here? I expect you will want to spend this Earth holiday with Nurse Chapel." Spock said as the door closed, his hands clasping behind his back. He nodded at the flower plant in Leonard's hands. "The flowers are for her? They are my personal favorite among Vulcan flora, if I may be frank."

Leonard mentally fist pumped in victory, as he had actually managed to get Spock's FAVORITE FLOWERS! "Uh... um... nah, this isn't for her." Leonard stuttered nervously, holding out the plant. "It's for you." Spock blinked at him before taking hold of the pot.

"McCoy... Is there a particular meaning to this exchange to which I am not aware?" Spock asked, setting the plant carefully on a nearby shelf. Leonard's labored breathing made him feel suffocated, but there was no turning back now.

"I'm trying to say that I..." He gulped hard. "I have really liked you for a while now, and..."

"However, Nurse Chapel-"

"I might actually have more feelings than 'LIKE' and-"

"Will Chapel not be angry? Or... disappointed?-"

"I think I love you." Leonard grumbled, and Spock quit yammering about Chapel. The Vulcan opened his mouth once to speak, but quickly closed it. He shifted his gaze to the flowers and studied them, stroking a light purple flower petal delicately.

"McCoy... Leonard... I admit I am flattered by this confession. However I must ask-"

"Chapel and I aren't together. We... split up a long time ago." Leonard admitted, and Spock looked back over at him, dropping his hand. Leonard dropped his gaze to the floor, nervous again.

"May I ask why? The two of you seemed quite compatible, from what I had observed." Spock remarked, and Leonard shrugged. He looked deep into Spock's eyes.

"We split up 'cause of my... feelings for you." He said quietly, stepping closer to Spock. He grabbed the Vulcan's hand, which had been dangling idly at his side. The tips of Spock's ears turned green at the contact. "We both knew that I'd be happier with you. I don't know if you like me... I don't even know if you like MEN! But I know that... whenever I look at you, when I hear your voice, and when I see that Vulcan-y smile of yours... I know that I'm just so hopelessly in love with you. You hobgoblin."

They stared at each other for a while, Spock's face flushed at the hefty confession. Leonard looked into the man's eyes, full of hope despite himself.

"I... had never anticipated that you felt such things for me. I have been keeping my own affection for you from surfacing enough so that I may admit it." Spock admitted, and Leonard raised his eyebrows.

"So you... all this time, you...?" He trailed off, a sudden anxiety overcoming him. He had been so occupied worrying about his fear of being rejected that he hadn't even realized that Spock had feelings of affection for him. How could he have been so goddam blind?!

"You could have confessed your feelings to me sooner." Spock remarked, looking a bit miffed. "I believe you have kept me waiting... _comrade_."

"Yeah, sorry." Leonard shrugged, squeezing Spock's warm hand a little. "Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes?"

Leonard leaned up to Spock's delicately pointed, green ear and whispered, "Will you be my Valentine?" He leaned back, waiting for the answer.

"I fail to see the significance of-"

"Spock." Leonard interrupted, not wanting Spock to ruin the moment. "Just say yes."

"Of course I will, Leonard." Spock confirmed, embracing Leonard tightly in his arms. Leonard hugged him back, relishing in the lovely moment.

He got the feeling that it was gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please check out the original on FF(dot)net by Pewdiecry!   
> Also don't forget to kudos, comment, and check out my other works!  
> Have a good rest of your night!


End file.
